


And So She Pretends

by paynesgrey



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With him, she can pretend that there's something more than the monotony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So She Pretends

It was never meant to be anything. And though she was ashamed of herself, it was invigorating to tip-toe into the darkness where her purest senses never tread.

He chuckled wickedly across her skin, and with the way his breath cascaded over her body – the way her moniker dripped off his tongue like hot water – the guilt faded as if it never existed.

No one would suspect them; he wouldn’t allow that to happen. His pride still came before her. Sometimes the notion stung, but when he locked his powerful legs over her, she didn’t care.

He moved over top of her, the floorboards of her modest little abode creaking under their weight. The screech of the house was a reminder of her crime. The voice of reason shouted in her head, “How could you do this to _him_? How could you betray _him_ in a home you started with each other?”

The voices faded the moment Sesshoumaru disrobed. Heavy armor clanked on the floor, and their eyes met. His face was passive, and she watched in fascination, waiting for that moment when he would crack just a little and be entranced by _her_ – just once.

His strong, smooth hands tugged wickedly at her clothes, stripping her and ripping them in frays. She sighed, her chest heaved and her eyes still locked with his. Claws tapped at her sensitive flesh, and when he squeezed a breast in his warm hands, her breath escaped and she closed her eyes.

“Please…” she begged in a whisper. His placid face didn’t even crack; she couldn’t even see if he really wanted this. His chuckle of their secrecy from moments ago was gone.

Instead, he watched her, curiously. She would give her right arm to know his thoughts. Sesshoumaru was and had always been complex, a conundrum that attracted her immediately throughout the boring days of her life in the feudal era with Inuyasha.

So instead of guessing what he thought, her mind played tricks on her, filling in the blanks. She’d make up stories – maybe he was falling in love with her and wasn’t used to the new feelings. Maybe he was plotting, wondering if he should delay their romp as much as he could so her husband would return and catch them.

She smirked unexpectedly, and she told herself she was channeling him. Sesshoumaru would surely smirk at the look on his brother’s face when he found him with his wife, wouldn’t he?

And though Kagome didn’t particularly find that funny, the vision intensified her mood, and she saw him sniff the air and reach his fingers between her legs. She rocked into him and moaned.

He was taking too damn long this time.

Impatiently, she pulled on his arms to come down on her, but he slapped her away, growling. She inwardly shrugged. He never allowed her dominance, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

The affair was tortuous enough, but he took things slowly, touching her, teasing her, and dragging his claws in marks down her delicate human body. Kagome pretended he was debating – rut with her or rip her to shreds.

Because that was what Sesshoumaru would do.

His hands continued to wander heatedly around her body, squeezing her breasts and rubbing the space between her thighs. He pushed a clawed finger inside, and Kagome screamed, delighting in the quick pain. He pulled it out and drew his tongue over her scent. He gazed at her with wonder.

“Kagome the miko, the love of my brother’s life, why do you continuously do this? Do you get pleasure out of hurting him?”

Kagome glared at him, unhappy her body was aching while he initiated playful conversation.

“No,” she said quickly, scooting her body closer to his. Instinctively, she rubbed herself against him as he straddled her, and he shot a curious glance to her motion. Her eyes watered as she addressed him. “Sesshoumaru-sama, please.”

He leaned down and took her jaw gently into his hands. His face was centimeters from hers, and she felt his whisper on her cheeks. “I have told you before that there is no need to address me like that.”

His voice was fierce, yet intoned with softness. Had they been doing this so long that he was getting gentle toward her? In her mind, it had to happen anyway. That was how fairy tales began to end, right?

She stood frozen in his grasp, waiting for his next move. She longed for his soft, hungry lips, a privilege she rarely received. Sesshoumaru was very particular on how many times she touched him and where. The worst times were when he hadn’t hunted in days, and he was cranky, and then he would only fuck her and leave.

“Answer my question,” he growled, and Kagome had almost forgotten what he meant. Her mind was abuzz as he distracted her below, lightly removing his bottoms and sliding his nude flesh against hers.

“I…of course I don’t want to hurt him, but…” She wished that he could understand, but she didn’t know if she understood it herself. Was she in love with Sesshoumaru? But how could she be? He was magnificent, and when he visited their village his beauty entranced her. His diatribes with Inuyasha excited her, and when he left she would spend electrifying nights with her husband, imagining Sesshoumaru’s body instead.

Maybe she was sick. She had chosen to stay with Inuyasha and her friends in the feudal era, but she never planned for the monotony. She never planned that she’s grow out of her childhood crush of her husband and fall for his enchanting brother in turn.

“I’m ashamed,” she said aloud, but she didn’t intend for him to hear it.

Sesshoumaru stared at her as she averted her gaze from him.

Then she finished, “But I can’t stop.”

There was a gruff release of air from his nose, and she feared his temper. She didn’t know the right words to say because she didn’t know what Sesshoumaru was thinking – she didn’t know the right answer to give him.

But it was the truth – a truth she only wished for in her own world that he would share.

Unexpectedly, his voice rolled out in a vicious groan. “Neither can I.”

Suddenly, she was pushed back against the floorboard, and his lips were on hers – heavy and slow and quickly turning fervent. His tongue pushed past her lips and teeth, taking her taste and lingering inside, setting her insides on fire. Kagome moaned inside his mouth with tenacity of her own, rising with his kiss.

Sesshoumaru broke away and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body closer to his and cupping her bottom as she brought her legs around him. In a quick, familiar motion, he had pushed himself inside her, satisfied with her inevitable moan. She tightened her thighs and bucked, drawing him in and mewling with each rising thrust.

Her body began to quake around him, hot and slick with every push. He filled her only to release her, her body whining at the cold as he drew out, slowing his pace.

“Please, harder… more,” she cooed, and his speed only increased a little. She felt his hand run across her face, wiping the sweat that trailed down from her brow.

“Shh…” he said, putting his fingers in her mouth so she could taste her residual scent under his nails. Soon, he pumped his fingers against her tongue in the rhythm to their bodies below. His claws scrapped against her teeth, and she moaned to every prick and jab.

He grabbed her lower jaw tightly and froze, and she let out a gargled scream. Sesshoumaru groaned throatily, and she felt one last push inside, the farthest he could go before he stilled, coming to a plateau and spilling inside her.

She felt his warmth vibrate within her core, and she reached her final peak, sighing against his fingers still gripping her mouth. He let her go roughly, and she leaned her head on the hard, wooden floor, trying to catch her breath. He continued to twitch inside of her, seducing her body for a second round. Kagome still ached for him, but she knew he would never grace her with another taste.

Soon, her husband would be coming home from hunting.

“It is wise if you bathe thoroughly, miko.” Her body inwardly protested as he pulled out of her, and his once soft disposition contorted into something constant and cold.

She looked up at him, pouting. There was no way he would coddle her, and snuggling with her in the afterglow was a distant dream.

She knew if she wanted to continue seeing him, she had to obey.

“I understand,” she chirped, and reluctantly, she sat up and put a blanket over her body. She looked away from him; she was too afraid to fall into his spell.

Silence enveloped the room, but she could still feel his presence, watching her as she swam in her guilt once their moment was over.

“I will return to this village in another week for Rin’s schooling. You have been a great teacher to her,” he spoke, and his words sounded more non sequitur to her than they really were.

Kagome laughed lightly. “Humph. Well, you’re welcome, I guess.”

She heard his footsteps creak against the floor, and she turned her head to watch him. His back was turned, and he showed no indication to stay any longer. She saw him sniff the air, and immediately, she stood up, looking for the supplies for her bath.

Before he buzzed away, Sesshoumaru spoke to her once more, “You are good with Rin.” He turned slightly to glance at her from the side. “And with the other children.”

Kagome looked away sadly, and she pretended that Sesshoumaru knew what she was thinking. “Well, I have to make up for it since I can’t have any of my own.”

She would get no sympathy from him, and she didn’t expect it. Marrying a hanyou that she once loved and then learning she couldn’t have children proved how wrong she was to stay in the feudal era. Sesshoumaru had even once explained to her that because she was a powerful miko, she had little chance of producing offspring with anyone of youkai blood.

And there was no way Inuyasha would dare let any human male touch her just so she could have children.

She watched him go up into the skies. A rigorous bath called to her, and she lamented that she’d have to give up smelling Sesshoumaru’s strong, wonderful musk just so she couldn’t get caught by her husband.

As she walked down to the hot spring, she began to reflect. Distant voices of children danced on her ears as she passed the village, and she bit her lip to hold back the tears.

She had chosen this life and had given up her cushy family in the future. She had loved Inuyasha and her friends that much, and when things changed, she took everything in stride, just as she always did.

But it didn’t mean she couldn’t feel sadness or have regrets. It didn’t mean she couldn’t pretend that someday Sesshoumaru could make her happy.

Amidst it all, in her mind that was at least something to look forward to.

END  



End file.
